A secret between the 'family'
by kanmuri-san
Summary: Lenalee shows her feelings and Kanda actually did something about it!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters 3 and the song is "Dream a dream by Charlotte Church. But I do own the crapped idea. XD  
Warnings:**** UGLINESS. XD**

"_**When the night is still  
**_

_**And the sea is calm  
**_

_**Lonely shadow, you fall upon me."**_

As usual, dark surrounded her home. There was silence haunting that place and not many people comes to visit. She looked around and she would always see the same person she sees everyday.

It's not that she's tired of it, but she wanted to experience a different life—when no innocence bind her, and the only things that surrounded her were the world, the people and her other self.

"The Order is my home. And everyone is my family" She would always say. But is it enough?

Of course not. It's not enough and still, when one goes on a mission, there'll always be a chance that one will die. No hiding, no excuses. But all she wanted was to protect her 'family.'

Lenalee hears her footsteps echoing in the hall, as she thought of her past. Everyone was asleep but there she was, thinking and trying to do something for the family so that she can tire herself out enough and accept sleep.

She entered the library and slowly closed the door. She walked around and picked a book and then blew the dust off it.

"How many years has this place been left this dusty?" She said as she coughed a little.

Suddenly, Lenalee felt a familiar cold stare from behind. She didn't mind looking but she knew who it was.

"Good evening, Kanda." She smiled as she started picking up the books and sorting it out.

He said nothing and just sat down on a chair near the door, crossing his legs and folding his arms.

"Haven't got any missions lately? You seem bored." She smiled to herself and placed the books on the shelves.

No replies. He was just silent, as he watched her figure from the shadow on the floor. It seems useless for him to speak, and just answers with signals and gestures.

"You're so silent… don't you ever get lonely when everyone are so busy and you seem to be left out?" Lenalee turned around and faced him.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "No." he replied faintly.

"I do… and these days…" she looked down on the floor and turned back again, stepping near the huge window.

"It seems like everyone's leaving me…" Lenalee rolled her fingers on the dusty ledge of the window.

"And soon," she added, "I'll be alone… in this desperate world… I…"

"_**Lay by my side**_

_**Fear not tonight**_

_**Lonely Shadow, You'll find a new light"**_

"Don't want to struggle against destiny by myself…" she continued. Kanda flinched a little and turned his head.

She _wanted_ to stop the tears from falling but they wouldn't allow her.

"Don't cry." Kanda stood up and went beside where Lenalee was standing. "You're only showing that you're weak."

She wiped her tears just before they even fell from her eyes. "Because when you cry… the person you're praying for will also lose hope…"

Silence engulfed and he just looked up at the stars. "Kanda…" She said faintly, her breathing almost breaking into sobs. "May I…" but before she even finsihed talking, he turned back, but didn't walk away, making another gesture of his.

Lenalee placed his hand on his back and until she eventually rested her head for a little while on it. The clouds covered the skies and the light for the library was almost blocked out.

"_**Dream a dream and see through angel's eyes**_

_**A place where we can fly away…**_

_**Ride with me upon a shining star,**_

_**Above the moonlit sky,**_

_**We will find Elysium."**_

She stepped back and again, wiped her tears. Kanda was still in his position but he turned his head to see Lenalee's face.

Her emerald eyes were looking at him. It was the same eyes which looked at the world as if it had no flaws, and everything was perfect.

"Kanda." She repeated his name again. It feels awfully different when she was the one who cites it.

"The stars and the moon stands out even with the clouds covering them." He then faced the wide window and gaze upon the skies' beauty.

"It does." He replied.

"The people around me… might be those stars." Lenalee smiled as she pointed. She was now starting to feel happy.

"And the moon…" her eyes became a symbol of happiness, "can be you…" she giggled. It was quite a tease to him and looked at her sharply.

She just looked at him with the smile still on her face. A sudden faint smile appeared on his lips as he started walking away.

He was halfway between the window and the door when Lenalee called her again. "Um..." Now with a different tone.

"Thank you for your back…Yuu." She said.

He could have continued walking until her voice repeatedly echoed in his head. She called him by his first name, leaving a sigh and a smile on his face.

It was just… another secret between the 'family.'

Ugly? I know. I rushed this. XD


End file.
